


The Son of Podeidon

by Dlxm950, Tsargus (Dlxm950)



Category: Gotham (TV), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gangsters, Gen, Gotham City - Freeform, OOC, Violence, mob, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Dlxm950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dlxm950/pseuds/Tsargus
Summary: The Gotham underbelly is falling to ruins.Fish Mooney wants it all and more.Don Falcone wants his city to remain intact.Poor Percy is caught in the middle.





	The Son of Podeidon

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that popped into my head as I watched the pilot again. I kinda like it and I hope to continue it, time permiting.

Fish Mooney had never considered herself to be particularly maternal. She had never wanted a family nor needed one.

But that didn’t mean she was incapable of love. Sure she’d had many partners, flings, and/or lovers, but she hadn’t loved any of them. 

Percy was the exception. 

She had been just starting out when he’d crossed her path. A lowly street rat lost in the carnage of Gotham. No family. No friends.

He’d come to her for small tasks, deliveries and what not, and she always gave him a fair wage. But over time she found herself inviting him to stay out of the rain. Offering him food, and warmth, and comfort. 

In some ways he’d become her son. Someone she cared for deeply and would do anything for. 

Which brought her to stand in front of the GCPD. 

The men behind her shuffled nervously as she deliberated. The cops more so. It had to look odd, she imagined. The all powerful Fish Mooney standing uncertain before the law. 

She gave a sigh. There was no point beating around the bush, she much preferred to let Percy cut a path through it, so she finally stepped in.

The entire precinct froze as she entered. The cops parting like the red sea before her as she marched towards one James Gordon.

If he was surprised to see her he was good at hiding it. Harvey, however, was as blunt as a bull in a china shop.

“Damn fish, what brings you here, not that I’m not glad to see you.” He said with what was supposed to be a charming smile.

She pointedly ignored him. Choosing to keep her gaze on Jim as the man met her eyes. 

For a moment the two of them just stared. The most unfortunate fact was that she couldn’t enjoy it. What she needed was far too important to risk for her pride, she blinked. She ducked her head and sat herself down in the chair opposite him. 

“How can I help you Ms. Mooney?” He asked her suspiciously. 

“I need a favour.” 

The raising of his eyebrows was the only indication of his surprise. 

“I’ve told you once and I’ll tell you again. I don’t work for you.” He told her calmly.

“Yes yes we’ve hashed this all out before. No, what I’m here to ask is far more legal than illegal, I need your help finding someone.” She said as she leaned forward slightly in an attempt to make herself more appealing.

He didn’t take the bait. Rather he leveled his gaze at the two large men behind her before returning to her. 

“I’m not going to help you find someone so you can collect some debt.” He said plainly.

“Now hold on rookie.” Harvey said breaking into the conversation. “A favour from Fish Mooney carries a lot of weight. Why don’t we at least hear her out before making any rash decisions. Afterall, we are supposed to serve the people, aren't we?”

Jim seemed conflicted for a moment before heaving a sigh and nodding his head. 

“Okay Ms. Mooney, who exactly are we looking for?” Jim asked her as he flipped open his note book.

She was surprised how hard it was to actually say. She and Percy had never fleshed out terms. It had always been sort of intuitive. It didn’t help that she’d never had to talk to someone about it before. 

She took a deep breath before answering. 

“Percy Jackson.” 

If it was even possible the whole precinct got even tenser. 

Harvey sucked in a breath through his teeth. His eyes blown open like he’d been shot.

Jim just looked confused.

“Hey partner, can I talk to you for a sec?” Harvey asked though it came out more like a demand.

“Sure. We’ll be right back mam.” Jim told her before Harvey practically dragged him into a more secluded corner. 

“Okay, whats up? Who’s this Percy guy that’s got Mooney so concerned?” Jim demanded.

Harvery paced for a moment before turning towards him. He was surprised to see legitimate fear in his partner's eyes. A true deep seated fear for his very life.

“Look you don’t ask that kind of question. It’s the sorta thing that she kills for without a second thought. Okay. We’re doing this and thats final.” Harvey commanded.

“Hey I may not have been here long but I’ve told you this before. I’m not dirty, and I have no intention of starting now. So I'll ask again, who is he?”

“He’s my son, detective.” Fish said interrupting them.

“You son?” He asked questioningly. 

“Adopted, of course, he’s the single most important thing to me in this world. I’m not here as a crime lord, I’m not here to antagonize you, I’m here as a concerned citizen looking for her family.” 

“And what do you plan to do once we find the perpetrator?” He asked her with his deadly serious face.

“We can cross that bridge when we get there, for now, how about we just fill out a missing persons report?” Fish responded with a sly smile.

Jim deliberated for a moment before nodding his head. 

“Okay, just let me grab the form and we can begin.” 

* * *

Percy awoke with a start. 

The flash of cold water having snapped him awake. His eyes danced frantically around the strange room. The last thing he remembered was walking into Fish’s club and then darkness.

“You got a good head on your shoulder Percy.”

His eyes snapped up and widened at the man before him.

Don Falcone.

The king of crime. _ The _ crime lord. The proud owner of Gotham.

“A good head is hard to find these days. A good loyal head, even harder. Yet here you are.” Falcone said as he kneeled to look percy in the eyes.

“My daughter loves you and I approve.” He almost thought he was safe at that until a blade was suddenly pressed against his throat. “You just have the misfortune of being Fish’s blood.”

The blade danced on his throat for a moment before suddenly slashing across the rope binding his hands together.

“I have no intention of hurting you. Your like a second son to me. But I need to teach Fish a lesson.” He said as he stood up.

Wasting no time Percy removed the ropes binding his feet and stood up as well.

The moment he was stable Falcone passed him a thumb of whiskey which he gratefully accepted. The fire of the alcohol chasing away the last remnants of cold from his skin. 

“So what’s the plan?” Percy asked softly.

Falcone just stood still for a moment, his gaze locked out the window at the setting sun.

“Stay with me for a few weeks. Enjoy your time with my daughter. Then we’ll send you back.”

The Don didn’t turn to face him but Percy recognized a dismissal when he saw one. With one last curious gaze at the old crime lord Percy moved to exit.

“And one last thing, Percy.” Falcone said causing him to freeze mid step.

“Be up early tomorrow. I’ve got something I want to show you.” 

Percy didn’t respond but he didn’t need to. 

No one disobeyed Don Falcone.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you all think? Please feel free to tell me in the comments, constructive criticism is always welcome, I have a rough idea of where I want this to go but the updates may be sparce while I hash it out.


End file.
